


All wrapped up

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, Fluffy, M/M, Protective Akaashi, Tentacles, minor char death mentioned, sleepy kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: So we were talking about sfw tentacles in the hqbb discord, and i joked about writing it and Charlie was like _do it_ so ... i did it.





	All wrapped up

Kuroo was breathing.

Akaashi knew that, he could feel Kuroo's chest moving under his arms, but he still had to let one of his feelers drift in front of Kuroo’s mouth every few minutes to make sure there was still warm air blowing from his lungs. Kuroo was sleeping so quietly it was hard to know.

Really, Akaashi wasn’t used to Kuroo being this quiet. Things had been so loud the day before, what with soldiers trying to break into Akaashi’s sacred grove and Kuroo going out and fighting them. They’d come because Akaashi had been weak, at the low point in his cycle where he had to be immersed in his pond so that he could be directly connected to the grove’s life energy. 

Even now, the tentacles that sprouted from his back were tender, freshly renewed for another cycle. The long slender feelers were slow as they curled around the knight in Akaashi’s arms, and his heavier graspers curved around Kuroo’s legs and torso, keeping him warm in the chill of the evening air. Soft sensory tentillum gently stroked over Kuroo’s cheeks and neck, tasting his skin. There were still traces of blood, though Akaashi had gently cleaned off most of the evidence of his earlier battles. 

He was thankful that Kuroo hadn’t been injured in the fracas. Even though Akaashi was able to bolster his healing ability, there were some injuries he would have trouble healing. If Kuroo had been killed while Akaashi had still been in stasis -

But he hadn’t.

The figure in his arms stirred, curling and nuzzling at Akaashi’s neck.

“You’re safe,” Kuroo whispered, lips pressing against Akaashi’s skin, sucking lightly at its translucent surface.

Biting back the impulse to say ‘no thanks to you,’ Akaashi nodded, curling his tentacles around Kuroo’s body to support this new position. “Do you not remember? You had been hit on the head before I emerged, but you were still fighting - I took care of the last two before you collapsed.”

“Mmm, good timing then,” Kuroo mumbled, sliding hands around Akaashi’s lower back, careful not to brush up against the sensitive juncture where his tentacles emerged from his torso. “I was worried.”

“You?” Akaashi asked. “I was worried. You must’ve taken out what, twenty of them before I woke up?”

A shrug was his only answer for a moment, though Kuroo turned his head to brush eyelashes against the soft cilia of one of Akaashi’s tentillum. “I lost count,” said Kuroo. “Didn’t matter. Wasn’t going to let any of them get to you.”

The emotion that surged through Akaashi made his tentacles contract, earning him a soft grunt from the man he held. “I could’ve taken care of myself.”

He always had, after all, before Kuroo had come into his presence.

“You’re still weak from healing me though,” Kuroo said, resting his cheek on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

It was true. Kuroo had been half-dead when he had stumbled into Akaashi’s grove several months before, wounded so much that it had made Akaashi have to decide whether or not to invest some of his own essence in the life of the stranger. Normally he would’ve let the man be, leaving the body to the creatures of the grove so that the nutrients of its form would be added to their life cycle.

But Kuroo was different. 

He hadn’t been afraid of the lights in the grove, or the creature that emerged from the pond in its center. He’d just smiled that crooked smile and hummed a song, saying if he had to die at least it would happen while he was surrounded by beauty.

“Always so foolish,” Akaashi whispered, hugging him close.

“I think,” said Kuroo, pulling back and looking up, “that I will never mind being a fool for you.”

Ah, and there were emotions again, given away by the pulses of light running through his tentacles. It was embarrassing. His only saving grace was that Kuroo wasn’t one of his kind, didn’t know how open he was being about his heart.

Though some days, it ached that Kuroo wasn’t more like him.

“Never is a long time,” Akaashi finally said, willing his coloring to go back to normal.

Kuroo leaned forward, rubbing their noses together. “If I ever get the gift of forever, I think I’d want to spend it with you.”

That left Akaashi vulnerable enough that the knight was able to tilt his head and steal a kiss, soft and sweet. It held the memory of other kisses, but for now, this was enough. They were both too tired for anything else.

Snuggling back down against him, Kuroo said, “I hope that I didn’t leave you too big of a mess to clean up.

“Ah, no,” said Akaashi, curling fingers around his knight’s back and letting his grasping tentacles gently stroke over his legs. “No, it’s fine. They’ll have it all cleaned up by morning, I’m sure.”

“Good,” said Kuroo, taking a deep breath and then letting it out, body relaxing fully. “I think I’m going to sleep a while longer then if it’s alright.”

“Yes, that’s fine. I’ll keep you safe.”

A light chuckle fell from Kuroo’s lips and he said, “I know. You always do. Just glad I got to return the favor a little bit.”

He was asleep before Akaashi could tell him how annoying that was. He didn’t really need a human to protect him, after all - especially one still recovering. But that was Kuroo through and through - such a pain in the ass.

Beautiful in his own right, though; beautiful, and strong, and gentle. It was enough to make Akaashi fall in love.

If he ever allowed himself to feel such things.

For now, he pushed that thought aside and relaxed, spreading his limbs out to make sure they were both perfectly balanced against the rocks and looking out on his grove. His creatures were out in force, slithering over the forest floor and cleaning up all the bones and viscera left over from those who sought to invade. They would be thankful for the feast.

The grove would be stronger for the humans’ sacrifice.

For now, though, the only human he cared about was safe in his arms, asleep and happy, and Akaashi wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk at me on tumblr at <http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/>


End file.
